The Cost of Freedom
by Merwood
Summary: Young werewolves who have not harmed anyone are taken into concentration camps and allowed to live out their days heavily guarded. Jackson wakes up to find himself locked in a cell with missing student Scott McCall and the brooding Derek Hale. Just when Jackson doesn't think things could get any worse Derek comes up with an escape plan in which he's to seduce their kind guard Danny


**Title:** The Cost of Freedom  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** Young werewolves who have not been proven to do any harm are taken into concentration camps and allowed to live out their days heavily guarded and behind bars. Jackson Whittemore wakes up one morning to find himself locked in a cell with missing student Scott McCall and the brooding Derek Hale. Just when Jackson doesn't think things could get any worse Derek comes up with an escape plan in which he expects Jackson to seduce their kind young guard, Danny Mahealani, who clearly has taken a fancy to the cocky teen.

Note: This is an AU world where Danny never grew up in Beacon Hills as the summary suggests. That's all I'll say as to not give away any spoilers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jackson woke up with a sharp gasp and immediately sprung into a sitting position, or at least he would have if halfway up the pull of someone impeding his limbs forced him back down to the rather uncomfortable bed below.

"Shhh, its alright, you're safe," a soothing unfamiliar voice cooed into his ear while a hand gently stroked through the hair of his head.

Jackson wanted to shout at the person something along the lines of not being a dog and to stop petting him but as he was feeling quite disoriented at the moment and on the verge of panicking, as his surroundings come into focus, he was finding the persons actions strangely calming. He decided to ignore the man trying to calm him for now and focus on all the other things wrong with the situation.

Trying to move his limbs he quickly discovers that his arms, legs and waist are all bound with leather straps of some kind pinning him down onto a cold hard surface, metal by the feel of it. It definitely wasn't the soft mattress of his very expensive bed and his thick warm sheets and quilts are nowhere to be seen. In fact now that he thinks about it he's feeling pretty darn cold and with a quick survey he quickly comes to the conclusion that the chill might be due to the fact that someone seems to have liberated him of his cloths, save his boxers.

The panic is coming at him in strong waves because the situation where a strange man strokes his hair and whispers into his ear while he's tied to a table more than half naked just feels so wrong and Jackson isn't about to lay there and do nothing even if the guys voice has some strange calming effect like Morgan Freeman's. The kind of voice that could hold a knife to your throat and tell you everything is going to be alight and for some reason you believe them.

Jackson opens his eyes for the first time and is fully set on starting his rampage demanding to be let go while struggling for his life, but when he does and sees his would be capture the fight just falls out of him. The man, who can't be much older than Jackson's seventeen years, was looking at him with his deep brown eyes and in them Jackson could see all the worry and turmoil behind them as they looked back at him. This stranger was genuinely worried about Jackson, its written all over his face, not an emotion concealed.

Jackson is stunned by the look, because no ones ever cast such a gaze his way before and he's finding himself feeling more than a little overwhelmed by it.

"I said, how are you feeling?"

The strangers voice breaks Jackson's reprieve and he realizes he must have zoned out because Jackson doesn't remember the first time he asked let alone responding to it.

"Cold," Jackson replies and for some reason he's mentally berating himself for complaining to the man. Like he wants the guy to like him and he can't really explain why, so he does what he does best and buries the thought and puts on his mask that exudes cocky confidence and starts demanding answers. "Might have something to do with the whole being tied down to a freezing cold table in boxers that I'm sure are not mine. You put these on me? Get a good look, enjoy the show did you?"

Jackson knows he's pushing things, given this stranger holds all the power in this situation but he'll be damned if he's going to let anyone know just how freaked out he is right now.

The man breaks into a wide grin and all those sullen emotions in his eyes just wash away in an instant and the man looks genuinely happy and Jackson can't help thinking it's a far more attractive look on the guy. When he smiles his cheeks dimple and Jackson takes note of the dark black hair and skin tone a fair shade darker than his own.

"So cocky, someone has an awful high opinion of himself," the man says with no heat and that blinding smile.

"Have you seen me? I have good reason, go on have a peak," 'Jackson responds in his cockiest drawl. He's not sure why he's taunting the man who clearly holds all the power in this screwed up situation, but he's positive that the man is playing for the other team and flirting has always been Jackson's best weapon. He's never been uncomfortable with his body and he's not a typical jock type that get squeamish by gay men. He works hard to get his body as toned as it is and has no problem showing it off. Man or woman, a compliment is a compliment.

"Already had an eye full thank you very much, don't need another," the mans reply is quitter then his previous replies and he's no longer looking Jackson in the eyes.

Jackson knows this response, it's a typical one which people give him when he calls them out on staring at him. The guy probably liked what he saw and now feels ashamed of himself for it. But whatever it is that's going through the guys head he's got that sullen look back in his eyes and Jackson feels like he needs to get that smile back, if only because he finds it comforting in this disturbing situation.

"Besides, you're not my type," the guy adds and Jackson's sure its meant to communicate to him that yes he's gay as suspected but I'm not about to jump you while I have you strapped down to a bed in your underwear.

Jackson's not sure how he feels about someone seeing him naked while he's not conscious at the time, but he has a feeling the reason was unavoidable. The man doesn't really strike him as a sexual predator. But one thing he is sure of, the guy just lied to him and Jackson won't lose the one small ounce of power he holds in this fucked up situation so he looks the guy straight in the eyes and gives his cockiest grin and says in a sultry tone, " I'm everyone's type."

The guy swallows audibly and runs his tongue across his lips to moisten them. He's still looking Jackson in the eyes and can't seem to break the contact. The man clearly is at a loss for words and knows he's just given Jackson a lot of power over him, even if Jackson is currently the one bound to a table. When he finally does speak its even quieter then before and Jackson strains to hear him.

"You're not even gay, are you?" The man asks and Jackson feels bad for the guy because while he's not sure how long he's been unconscious for the mans clearly fallen fast for him. The oddest part though is that while the situation of having to let someone down isn't a first for him, it's the first time, especially with another guy, where he genuinely feels bad for not reciprocating the feelings.

"No, no I'm not," Jackson replies bluntly and firmly. Its harsher then he would've liked to deliver the news but experience proved it to be the best method. To gentle a letdown and they're giving themselves false hope, to harsh of one and you're walking to your Porsche after school and swearing at the new key line that's been dragged across the side.

"Tease," the man says as he lets out a weak laugh through a forced smile. They stare at each other for awhile and the man finally breaks the silence by saying, "I suppose we have a lot to talk about. My name is Danny, by the way. Danny Mahealani."

"Jackson Whittemore," Jackson replied.

"I know," Danny said turning his head to motion to a small table in the corner, which held Jackson's personal items such as his wallet and keys and a mucky looking set of cloths.

Jackson didn't respond not sure what to say and shortly Danny continued, "before I remove your restraints there are some things I need to tell you," Danny explained resting his hand on Jackson's arm. "Things you maybe reluctant to believe, things I'll need you to keep an open mind about and try to hold any questions until after I'm finished."

Seeing his cloths shredded in a pile off in the corner made the gravity of the situation hit Jackson full force. Maintaining his cocky mask became to difficult and he couldn't help feeling that he just wanted to go home.

"First tell me, how much do you recall before waking up here?" Danny asked hand still resting on his upper arm in a comforting gesture.

Jackson closed his eyes and started to think. He remembered leaving school for the weekend and winning their lacrosse game. Then he and Lydia with over half the school went out to party by the woods, there was a bonfire setup and hundreds of students being rowdy and just having fun. Well everyone except himself and Lydia, they had been fighting lots lately and more and more he wasn't really sure what about.

That night Lydia had drunk a lot, she normally only had a beer maybe two, but for whatever reason she had already gotten wasted by the time Jackson was just getting a good buzz going. He remembered Lydia blowing up at him and accusing him of cheating with the new girl Allison and she stomped off into the woods leaving Jackson to follow. He had caught up with her some ways away from the rest of the crowed and a full on shouting match had incurred.

Out of the corner of his eye Jackson remembered seeing a petite black haired girl just staring off intently into the distance, at what he wasn't sure. Then all of a sudden she turned and fled in their direction. He can't work out where she went though, he remembers blinking and she was gone.

Then he saw it, a beast huge beast in her place with red eyes running full force towards them as if to attack Lydia from behind. He would have thought it a wolf given the look of the creature, but unless it escaped from a George R. R. Martin book it was far too big.

Jackson remembered shoving Lydia out of the way and hearing a distinctly male voice shouting to look out, but it was to late and he felt a sharp pain in his left side and everything turned black.

"My girlfriend and I were attacked by a some large wild animal," he finally admitted.

"Yes," Danny said before adding, "describe it."

"I must be remembering wrong," Jackson found himself not wanting to describe the beast for several reasons. First because he'd much like to keep the delusion that creatures like that don't exist and is worried that he'll find out he's not actually gone mad. Secondly he doesn't want to admit to Danny just how scared he was of it.

"Then tell me what you think you saw."

Jackson sighed and clung to the thought that the sooner he told the tail the sooner he could get out of this mess and go home and pretend none of it ever happened. "It looked like a wolf, but was larger than a lion. It had red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. But that's gotta be wrong, creatures like that don't exist."

"You're not crazy," Danny assured him and moved his hand to grasp around Jackson's wrist.

'_He's a very tactile person,' _Jackson found himself thinking and chuckled inwardly that that thought came to mind so soon after recalling such traumatic memories. Jackson took a moment to steel himself to ask his next question, the one he wasn't sure he wanted an answer too. He mentally braced himself and breathed out, "what was it?"

"It is a Lycan, or what you would refer to as~"

"A werewolf," Jackson finished for him squinted his eyes shut trying to drown out the images of the creature attacking them in the woods.

"A werewolf," Danny repeated. "I have to admit I'm surprised you're taking this so well, I was sure I'd have to show you tapes and spend hours trying to convince you."

Jackson forced his eyes open and looked to Danny and said, "Its hard to be sceptical when you felt its jaws implanted in your flesh. Besides, it does explain some things I've seen recently."

"You mean that night in the woods, it wasn't your first encounter with a werewolf?" Danny asked.

"It was my first that I couldn't deny or explain in some phantasmal way," Jackson answered and went on to explain. "There was this kid on our lacrosse team. He sat on the bench and never had a hope of making first line, his asthma made sure of that. Then one day he just started playing better then anyone else. He was faster and never needed his inhaler anymore. He was making shots and moves that most gymnasts wish they could do. Got him a spot in first line and was made _co-captain _with me."

"What was this kids name?" Danny asked.

There was something about the way Danny asked the question that told Jackson that he didn't actually want him to answer. A pleading tone that told Jackson that revealing the identity would not end well for the individual and Danny would rather not have that on his conscious.

Jackson was tempted to tell Danny all about Scott McCall, get his revenge for using his new abilities to cheat his way into co-captaincy, but even he wasn't that much of a bastard. It really was a moot point though as McCall's been missing for over a month now and he told Danny as much.

"Just didn't show up for school one day and no ones seen or heard from him since."

The sullen look appeared on Danny yet again and Jackson had an inclining that Danny had some ideas of what could have become of McCall and by that look none of them pleasant. It was around then that all the werewolf lore and information he's received since waking up all seemed to piece together in his mind their little dance around the topic of what's to become of him couldn't be put off any longer.

He came to the realization that Scott never use to be a great athlete, always hindered by asthma, which meant he wasn't always a werewolf. He became one. In all werewolf movies the curse has always been passed on by being bitten by one. Bitten like Jackson was last night, at least he assumed it was last night not positive due to the whole unconscious thing. Would he become a werewolf too?

"I was bitten," Jackson said more as a statement but Danny seemed to understand the intended question.

"You were bitten," he echoed turning away from Jackson that sullen look deepening.

"What happens now?" Jackson asked.

And there it was, the question he had been blissfully ignoring ever since waking up in this screwed up situation. The question which Jackson already knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

Danny remained silent for a time, seemingly collecting his thoughts before he finally said, "we won't know for sure until the full moon which isn't for another twenty-six days, you'll have to remain here incarcerated until we determine whether the bite infected you or not."

Almost a month of being locked away, it seemed like an eternity to Jackson. He wondered about what sort of living conditions he'd be forced to endure and whether or not this was even legal. He wondered if the government knew about werewolves and just keeps it silent to prevent public panic. But more than anything he wondered why the next full moon was so long away, there was one on Sunday night, surely he couldn't have been unconscious all Saturday and Sunday?

"What day is it?"

"Monday about three PM," Danny answered. "We had to keep you sedated until we got you back here, if the curse had taken effect your first full moon would've been the hardest. You would have gone out of control and likely hunted the nearest living thing."

Jackson gulped audibly at that. He couldn't imagine killing anything let alone another human and while not happy with the situation he was a little glad to not have murder on his conscious. He had more than enough reasons to seek therapy without that added to the list thank you very much.

"And if I'm infected?"

Danny looked reluctant to answer the question but after hesitating he let out a sigh and stated bluntly, "you'll spend the rest of your life imprisoned here where you can't hurt or infect another living being."

Jackson gulped and clenched his fists together in some futile hope to regain control of the situation. He wanted to ask what the chances of infection are but couldn't bring himself to for fear of the answer. He needed to cling to the possibility that it was a rare occurrence to become infected and that in a month he'd be out of here and back home with his adopted parents.

"So I'm stuck here for a month, what exactly does that entail? Are you meant to be like my warden or are you just the nice guy they send into lull people into a false sense of security?" He said it in the lightest tone as he could manage and trying his best to get his mask back in place. He was sure he was going to be needing it a lot over the next few weeks.

"I'll give you a little rundown of how the facility works so you have an idea of what to expect," Danny explained. "And I'll even remove your restraints for you while we talk," he added as he began unbuckling the straps holding his legs in place. "This compound only houses men. Everyone is split into cells of three people per. So you'll be living with two other roommates. Each cell is assigned a caretaker, or a warden as you put it. And yes, I am your caretaker. I'm responsible for bringing you your meals and I'll be present whenever you're out of your quarters," Danny said as he finished removing the last strap.

Jackson went to sit upright but was stopped by Danny's hand on his chest as he said, "go slow or you'll get a headache. You've been lying down for sometime."

Even going slow didn't prevent the headache but it faded fast. Jackson slowly lowered himself from the table, griping to the edges while his legs adjusted to the weight of his body again, weakened from two days of misuse. Once Danny seemed sure that Jackson could support himself he turned away and started ruffling through a pile of papers off to the side.

"I just got to get these papers in order and then we'll get you some cloths and food. Then you'll meet your roommates," Danny explained, his focus on what he was doing.

Jackson wasn't sure why he did it, truth be told the idea hadn't even crossed his mind he just acted. Standing there with his guards back to him and the wooden door to his escape a mere five feet away he went for it. Dived at the rounded handle and got so far as the door opening a good two maybe three inches before he was quickly whirled around and found himself face down on the metal table he had just been bound to. His arms pinned behind his back with only the slightest bit of pressure as warning not to struggle. Clearly there was far more to Danny then just a seemingly nice guy cause whatever Bruce Lee move he just pulled had Jackson pinned good.

"Don't struggle, I really don't want to hurt you Jackson," Danny pleaded with such sincerity that Jackson was sure it could not be faked.

As Jackson lay there bent over the table with his arms pinned behind his back and Danny's warm solid form invading his personal space Jackson found he couldn't resist taunting the man, so he said; "on a scale from one to ten, one being not at all and ten barely able to resist ripping off my underwear and having your way with me, how turned on are you at the moment?"

The number of expressions that passed over Danny's face over the next few seconds was hilarious. First he looked confused until he realized the position he had Jackson in. Then immediately a look of shock appeared which quickly was replaced by a wave of embarrassment as his whole face flushed and he quickly released his hold.

Jackson couldn't hold back his laugh has he rubbed the feeling back into his arms. He was sure this month was going to be hard to get through, but somehow knowing Danny was going to be there with him made it seem easier. Because at least with him he'd have some control.

Danny handed Jackson a set of grey sweatshirt and pants of a quality far lower then what Jackson was accustomed to, but nonetheless he put on. He continued to smile to himself when he noticed that Danny's eyes were pointedly looking anywhere but him and full out laughed when Danny finally said with a fond smile;

"You really are a tease."

* * *

Note: If any of you are reading any of my other fics I had promised to start posting some more of my non Sterek fics I've been working on. I've already posted a couple and will start posting a couple more in the coming days. Please review if you can, without new episodes of Teen Wolf they help keep me motivated to update quicker.


End file.
